The Bonds of Family
by Bratt831
Summary: What happens when Daryl finds out Rick banished Carol?


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Walking Dead although I wish I did...

Daryl stomped around the prison looking for Carol. He couldn't find her anywhere. When he asked about her whereabouts he was directed to talk to Rick, so now the hunter was looking for officer friendly to find out where in the hell Carol was at. He finally spotted him outside in the courtyard.

"Yo Rick, ya got a minute?" He yelled to the pseudo-leader of the group.

Rick sighed loudly "not really Daryl, what's up?"

"Man have you seen Carol? I can't find her anywhere." The hunter exclaimed as he came upon his friend.

"Listen Daryl, there's something you need to know. I took her on a supply run a couple of days ago. She'd confessed to killing Karen and David, man, I couldn't... I couldn't let her stay here and come back and be around my kids. She's gone cold brother, she's dangerous, I couldn't let her come back not after what she did and Tyreese would have killed her, I couldn't let that happen man." Rick explained to Daryl with not much emotion in his voice.

Daryl just stared at Rick temporarily confused with the man's words. "What do you mean you couldn't let her stay here, that you couldn't let her come back? You took her out there and left? You made a major fucking decision without the council about the fate of one of our own. You stupid mother fucker, I should ring your fucking neck."

Rick took a step backward from Daryl he didn't quit understand the amount of anger radiated off of the formidable hunter; he thought Daryl would see it his way, that he would understand why he did what he did "It had to be done she can't just decide to kill and torch people. She is strong now Daryl, she has learned a lot since this whole thing started. She will be just fine I left her with a car and supplies she will survive, hell she may even find another group to join up with, not everyone in the world can be like the Governor."

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing from a man who only months ago was talking to his dead wife's ghost and refusing to make choices and be the leader of the group. Hell he couldn't even take care of himself let alone his children, Carol had done the majority of taking care of his kids while Rick was off in Crazy Town, USA. "She was protecting her family you fucking dumb ass. I already knew what she'd done, she told me as soon as she'd done it. She was trying to stop the disease." Daryl threw his hands in the air and walked a few steps away before turning around and lighting into Rick. "What is it with you and taking my family away from me, huh! Do you do this on purpose? Why single me out and make my life fucking miserable? You fucking bastard; you've taken everything from me first Merle now Carol."

Rick squared off in front of Daryl with his hands on his hips, "what the fuck are you talking about? We are still here we are still your family we don't need her here."

Daryl was beyond angry he was livid toward the man standing in front of him. "Where did you leave her? I have to go after. Tell me where the fuck you left her" he yelled as he shook with rage.

"You can't leave Daryl I need you here. She can't be here but you can stay. I banished her she is no longer welcome here. We need you too much for me to allow you to leave." As Rick finished his speech he did not notice the look of murderous rage took over Daryl's face.

Daryl grabbed Rick and yanked them forward until they were chest to chest and nose to nose, "I'm leaving here to find my family whether you like it or not. I'm going to find my wife and my unborn baby you stupid fuck, nothing you say or do will change that fact. You had better hope to God that I find them alive and unharmed, cause if I don't I will be back to skin your ass." Daryl stomped away leaving Rick open mouthed and speechless.

Upon reaching his and Carol's cell he noticed all of her belongings were still there, that stupid mother fucker didn't even let her pack before kicking her out. He just lead her out there and threw her away like yesterday's garbage. Daryl was beyond furious as he packed their gear and loaded up his bike. Once he was done he jumped on his bike and left the prison behind to find his wife and baby praying they were headed to paw paws cabin.

That night many noticed that not only Carol but Daryl as well were missing from the group; Herschel asked Rick about their absence. Rick explained what he had found out about Carol killing Karen and David and subsequently the decision he had made to banish Carol from the group. All gathered were extremely pissed off that he had made that decision on his own. He went on to explain why Daryl had left them, telling the group that Daryl and Carol were married and apparently they were expecting a child. Herschel glared toward Rick; if looks could really kill, then Rick would be stone cold dead by now.

Herschel clenched his fists down by his sides and shook his head back and forth, if you looked close enough you could almost see the steam pour out of his ears "I married them shortly after we arrived here. They wanted to keep it to themselves so they didn't tell anyone. We put together the council because you didn't want to lead anymore. Now all of a sudden you felt it was time to take up the gavel again without talking to any of us about it. You made the decision to send one of our own out there all alone and now you tell me that she is with child. You have condemned them both to a painful gruesome lonely death; I cannot in good consciousness allow you to make any more decisions for this group. I vote that Rick be relieved of any and all authority and be remand to his cell unless working." The council, or what was left of it since Daryl and Carol were gone, all agreed wholeheartedly with Herschel's advice.

Back out on the road, Carol had been completely shocked and stunned at Rick's punishment for her crimes and his coldness toward her. She had done what she had to do and what she thought was right to protect her family. David had just died but he hadn't turned yet and Karen was bleeding from everywhere not to mention beginning to choke on her own blood. Carol didn't have a choice not only had she needed to protect her family but also the child she now carried and she knew she would make the same choice if she had to do it all over again.

The car Rick had given her was a piece of shit. She switched it out for a pick-up as soon as she could; leaving Daryl a message on the window of the car just like they did when Sophia was missing. She loaded up all the supplies she could gather and headed toward the Appalachian Mountains that loomed around the Dixon's hometown of Blue Ridge, Georgia. Carol knew that Daryl would head towards his paw paws cabin.

It took Carol a couple of weeks to make it to Blue Ridge between collecting supplies and driving around herds and road blocks and avoiding big cities and big highways. Finally with the use of town maps and Daryl's description she finally found the road that led up to the cabin. About halfway up the mountain Carol came across a locked fire gate that would not allow her to drive any farther. She secured the truck and struck out on foot with a back pack full of supplies and headed in the general direction of the cabin. It didn't take long for the cabin to come into view; it looked just like Daryl had described. It was a securely built one-story log cabin with a covered wrap around porch with what looked like a loft area on top nestled in a cluster of Ash and Birch trees just on the edge of an open meadow, if you added a little snow and a fire in the fireplace it could be a Thomas Kincaid painting.

Carol made her way up onto the porch, but before she could open the door she felt the muzzle of a gun at her temple and the presence behind her. "Don't move now little lady and I won't have to hurt you none" a deep familiar southern voice rang out.

A smile spread across Carol's face as relief went through her. "I ain't gonna move a muscle at this point Merle I've been through too much to die now!"

Merle froze at the mention of his name "Mouse" he queried. She turned slowly to face him, he dropped his gun and caught her up in a bear hug. "Mouse, where's Daryl? He alright? He here with you?" He rambled quickly trying to get all of his questions out at the same time.

Tears formed in Carol's eyes as she shook her head. "He's alive but he ain't here yet. Can we go inside? It was a long trip up here and once I get off my feet and I can fill you in."

Merle and Carol went inside the cabin to catch up. Carol proceeded to tell him everything that had happened from the time he was handcuffed to the roof in Atlanta until she ended up on the porch of the cabin. He just stared her and tried to wrap his head around all of the happenings of the past two years. "You mean to tell me that after everything that's happened, after all the help you gave his young'uns while he was off doing whatever and taking care of his wife before that, officer friendly just booted ya out. That stupid mother fucking moronic piece of shit, I's gonna be real surprised if Daryl don't skin him alive" he ranted.

The Carol wasn't quite done with her news yet, "Merle that ain't all." He stopped his rant and looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Me and Daryl were together, have been for about a year now, had Herschel marry us not long after we got to the prison" she paused to gauge his reaction.

Merle was not one prone to showing any of his emotions other than anger but as soon as her words sink in he smiled "well a'right then, little Dixon, welcome to the family."

Carol smiled bigger "how bout I stick with little sis, little Dixon should be here in about five months?"

Merle was completely gob smacked. He truly didn't know what to think or what to say until it dawned on him exactly what her words meant. "You, you're… holy shit woman yu's carrying a baby Dixon. Holy fuck, Daryl's gonna be a pa" a look of complete bewilderment shown on his normally stern looking face. "Hey wait just a damn minute, that means I'm gonna be an uncle. Shit Carol, are ya okay, do ya need to sit down, is the baby okay, what can I do, do ya need anything?"

Carol just started laughing at Merle's sudden change of gears and genuine yet nervous concern for her and the baby she also noticed that Merle slid into a more redneck southern way of speech when he was nervous. She filed that info away for later. "Merle calm down everything is fine. I'm fine and so is the baby we drove all the way here except from the fire gate; no injuries no bites nothing to worry about just tired and hungry, so just breathe. For now it's just you me and baby Dixon to be, Daryl will be here as soon as he can, I know he will but for now I'm gonna need your help from here on out. Are you with me?"

Merle crouched down in front of Carol he placed her small hands in his and looked deep into her eyes and replied "you Mouse and that there babe you're carrying are family. There ain't nuthin I won't do for my family. Whatever ya need I will get it; I would be honored if ya let me be by your side and help ya through this till my brother shows up. I didn't always do right by my baby brother but I'll be damned if I don't do right by his wife and babe." Merle gathered Carol in his arms as soon as the tears came spilling from her eyes. "All right little sis enough with the waterworks can't be good for ya, let's get you settled then we can figure out how to make this place more secure and prepare for the next generation of Dixons"

When Carol had made it to the cabin she was already four months gone that meant she and Merle had about another four months to get things ready before she would no longer be able to help. They spent the next three months gathering supplies of all kinds, live-stock, stocking up on food, putting in a garden, bringing semi -trucks up the mountain to use as a barricade around the property, fixing up the smokehouse and the outhouse, building a bath house and a lean-to for fire wood while they waited for Daryl to show up and baby Dixon to get done baking and make its appearance.

Daryl was pissed; not long after leaving the prison he got surrounded by heard and laid down his bike and totaled it. Although he had no major injuries the road rash he received eventually got infected causing fever, chills, delirium and all around craziness. It took over a month for Daryl to heal enough to continue his journey to the mountains. Finally three months after leaving the prison he made it to his paw paws cabin. As he came through the trees he noticed cargo containers surrounding the perimeter of the property with a sturdy thick cattle gate at the front entrance. Daryl stood there for a moment before bellowing for the cabins occupant. "Carol if you're in their baby let me in." Daryl waited a few minutes before yelling again, "can anybody hear me? My name is Daryl Dixon. This here is my paw paws land, I'm looking for my wife her name is Carol. Is anybody there?"

Daryl heard a loud thump up above his head and to the left, he was shocked to see Merle stand up on one of them cargo containers, last he saw of his brother was a hand on a roof in Atlanta. "Well now, it's about time ya got here little brother, little sister and baby Dixon beat your ass here by well over three months now and she ain't never been up here before. Where the hell ya been? We've been waiting for ya to show up!" Merle yelled down from the top of the container, a shit eating grin spread across his face." Hold on up there little brother I'll come down and let you in." Merle made his way to the gate to unlock it and let Daryl in.

Daryl couldn't believe the changes since the last time he'd seen the place. Merle and apparently his wife had completely secured the property, fixed the smokehouse, rebuild the outhouse, and repaired the cabin all before he arrived. As he stood there looking around the door to the cabin swung open and a heavily pregnant Carol stepped onto the porch. "Merle, lunch is ready. When we're done I need your help putting the baby furniture together up in the nursery." Carol hadn't noticed yet that Merle was not alone. As she turned to head back in she stopped and whipped her head back around to lock eyes with Daryl's, her heart rate increased and the tears started falling down her face as she found herself running across the yard into her husband's waiting arms.

Daryl saw Carol running toward him and braced himself for impact, she hit him full force damn near knocking him off his feet while her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips attacked his giving no mercy. Merle stood there snickering at the couple and figuring they didn't even realize he was still there, he meandered in to eat his lunch while Carol and Daryl said their hellos.

Lips crashed together over and over again while hands roamed one another's' bodies to reacquaint themselves with their other half they had been apart for way to long. It wasn't until Daryl's hands encountered Carol's very rounded belly and a solid kick to the palm of his hand did he pause their reunion to look her over proper like. "Fuck baby I missed you. I missed holding you and kissing you, fuck me, I just missed being able to look at you" Daryl said as he starred in her eyes and held her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Rick. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, to find you. I laid the bike down, messed myself up real good" he continued to ramble after he had dropped to his knees to nuzzle and caress their child. Carol just let him talk while wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders relishing in the feeling of having her husband in her arms once again.

Merle stood inside the cabin by the window looking out over his baby brother and little sis, the emotions that the two displayed toward the other left no doubt in his mind that his baby brother was finally in good, loving, caring hands; something neither of them had every really known before; with Daryl now home, and Carol there to keep them sane and a little Dixon arriving shortly, Merle let a smile settle on his face as he envisioned a future for their little family up here on the mountain.

Eventually the newly reunited couple moved their way into the cabin and joined Merle for lunch. During the meal Daryl recounted his conversation with Rick upon returning to the prison after the med run, his packing up and leaving. He told them he had found a couple of Carol's messages and knew he'd guessed right about where she would go when he headed out to find her. Daryl then told them about dodging a herd and laying down the bike. Carol became concerned after Daryl told them that has road rash had become infected and kept him holed up for over a month. Daryl assured her that he was now alright I'm just happy to have made it back to her and the baby, finding Merle alive was an added bonus.

After lunch Merle went hunting while Carol showed Daryl what they had done to the property to make it safe. The perimeter was surrounded by semi-containers the tires had all been flattened and large trees had been stacked on top of each other and harnessed to the outside of the trailers so there were no gaps underneath, the inside was secured with a double layer of fencing. Underneath the trailers were sharpened steel posts just in case unwanted intruders of the living variety made it through the stack of trees. Carol showed off their rebuilt smokehouse which was connected to the bathhouse also so they could smoke meat and heat the water to bath with using less firewood at a time, the newly dug pantry cellar for storing the smoked meat, the rebuilt outhouse, and the lean-to that was built next to the cabin to hold their cut firewood. Carol then showed her husband the changes in the inside of the cabin. The loft area had been walled off and split into two rooms, one regular bedroom and a small nursery. Merle decided they would need more rooms just in case the group showed up with Daryl so he turned the basement cellar into four more bedrooms furnished with beds, dressers, a chest at the foot of each bed, night stands, and oil lamps. Unfortunately there were no windows into the basement to let in natural light.

After a hearty dinner of venison stew, homemade biscuits, and a sweet apple pie the Dixon clan sat quietly together enjoying the warmth of the fire that blazed away in the grate pondering the event of the day. It wasn't long before Carol decided to drag her husband to bed, Merle just laughed at the couple as they left the room.

Carol attached herself to her husband's lips as soon as they were in their room and the door was closed. She needed to feel him next to her, skin to skin; she had craved his touch for too long, now she could wait no longer. Daryl responded immediately, he needed Carol as badly as he needed air. These last few months without her where the worst of his life, he wanted her now, he needed her now. In the blink of an eye they had divested each other of their clothes and pawed at one another. Blood boiled, passion rose in a fury, lips and teeth attacked any skin within reach while hands groped, grabbed, and caressed whatever they could reach. Due to Carols size they only real comfortable position was from behind, Daryl felt a pouring sweat break out on his forehead and his dick become even harder as he watched his wife position herself on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. Her perfectly rounded ass high in the air with the help of her top half being down on her forearms, knees spread apart but keeping her feet together for a tighter fit, her juices running in rivers down her thighs telling him just how much she wanted him. He stepped up behind and ran a hand along her back over her ass and down between her legs to slide two fingers into her wetness while his other hand tugged on his cock to ready himself to enter his wife's dripping hole. Daryl removed his fingers and lined himself up at her entrance, he felt Carol shiver in anticipation just before he pushed himself in to the root in one hard thrust. The resulting moans and the feel of Carols damn near virgin tightness was almost too much for either of them to handle. Daryl stayed buried in his wife's cunt until he could gain some semblance of control and avoid blowing his load like a wet behind the ears teenager.

His thrusts started slow and shallow loosening her passage up a bit making it easier to slide in and out. He leaned over her and suctioned his lips to her neck alternating between biting and sucking the skin just below her ear. One hand reached around and caressed her hard aching clit while the other clamped onto her hip as his thrust got harder and a little less rhythmic the closer to release he got.

Carol couldn't believe how good this felt. It had been so long she had forgotten what getting nailed by her husband felt like. The feel of his hands caressing and mapping out her body, his heat on her skin, and holy shit the feel of his thick 8 inch cock sliding in and out of her neglected pussy where things she had missed and wanted but most of all she was just thankful he was back with her. Daryl slamming into from behind while a quickening in his speed jolted her back to reality. The feel of his fingers seeking finding and stroking her clit quickly brought her to the edge. She felt her walls begin to tighten up around the heavy length plundering her person, her orgasm emanate.

He felt her tighten around him strangling his cock within her, he couldn't hold back anymore as he thrust as hard and as fast as he could while emptying himself into Carols pulsating cavern painting her insides with copious amounts of cum. As he softened and fell from her body he dropped to the bed and pulled her into his arms nuzzling his face into her neck. "I love you Carol. Never again baby, never again will we be separated." Carol lay in his arms and cried. She cried for their time apart, she cried for their child, she cried for his return, and most of all she cried for their continued love of one another. He held her to him peppering her head with kisses and reminding her that he was there now, that he would never leave her again. Soon she settled and fell asleep nestled safely in her husband's arms and their child protected underneath his large warm hand as he cradled her belly in their sleep.

Over the next few weeks the Dixons had settled in together well; most mornings Merle and Daryl would go out hunting, come back and clean the meat and set it up in the smoke house then eat and continue on to whatever chores needed to get done. Carol busied herself with tending to the small but efficient garden weeding and picking and canning what she could, taking care of the chickens and goats they had found. She learned how to make butter and cheese out of goat's milk and it seemed to keep pretty well in the cold of the pantry cellar. All seemed to be going well but Daryl could tell there was something bugging Carol. He was waiting for her to bring whatever it was up but it was starting to grate on the nerves a bit when she hadn't said anything. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the prison group and her nearing delivery but he didn't know for sure. He figured if she didn't say something soon, he would, so if nothing else he could ease both their minds. He didn't like it when she was upset.

Carols mind wandered as she fed the livestock. She was entering her eighth month and was starting to get worried about doing this with just her boys. Her thoughts wondered to the group left behind at the prison and wondered if any of them would want to leave and come back to the Dixon compound with them; it sounded good in her head, they had the room and the supplies, now she just needed the courage to bring it up to her husband and her brother-in-law. That night as I sat around a table for dinner Carol was very fidgety and both boys noticed "you got ants in your pants little sister" Merle commented. Carols head snapped up and she sat ramrodded still, she took a minute to pull her thoughts together before answering her brother-in-law's question. "No ants just concerning thoughts. I'm worried about it just being us here when the babies born. I want to make a trip back to the prison to see if there is anyone who wants to join us. I would like a chance to talk to Herschel about the birth if he decides to stay behind." The boys watched as Carol's shoulders slumped a bit as the weight of her fears at bringing up the subject of the people left behind was now behind her.

Daryl and Merle just looked at one another and nodded their heads. Earlier in the day Daryl had confessed his thoughts and concerns to his brother and they had decided that if Carol wanted the others there they would try and make it happen. Daryl grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a little squeeze "baby, look at me! I thought that's what's been bugging you for the last few days; me and Merle have already talked about this, if that is what you want then we will leave for the prison in the morning. We got supplies together and stored in the truck this morning after we talked, we can leave in the morning woman, no worries." Carol let a tear spill down her cheek as her pregnancy hormones took over all rational thinking. She laid her hand on his cheek and pressed their foreheads together thanking him with her gestures instead of words.

It took Daryl and Carol a little over 4 days to reach the prison. When they pulled up to the gate, Carl got excited when he realized who was there and unlocked the gate and let them in. By the time they had driven up to the prison building all the inhabitants were outside to meet them in the courtyard. Daryl climbed out of the truck and went around to Carol's side to help her get out of the cab; he very pregnant belly making it difficult to climb in and out of the high cabbed truck. There was no hesitation, everyone surrounded them and welcomed them with open arms. Tears fell, hugs and kisses were given, and the couple was ushered inside so they could be brought up to speed on the happening around there for the last four months.

Hershel filled them in on Rick's punishment the day Daryl left. They were told that the flu and decimated all of the people from Woodbury; Rick, Michonne, Sasha, and Tyresse had all succumbed to the illness a couple weeks after Carol's banishment and Daryl's departure. Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glen, Carl, and Judith were all that remained after the flu had finally passed. They were surviving there by themselves but just barely.

Carol held herself against her husband's side as the pain of loss swept thru her. She had been rather fond of some of the older people that had come in from Woodbury, the loss of Michonne hit her hard she and the warrior in dreads had started a solid friendship before shit had gone south. She felt sad for the loss of the others but it didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would. Carol detangled herself from Daryl's side and made her way to Hershel enveloping him in her arms. They embraced for a quiet moment before she returned to Daryl's side. "We came to see if any of you wanted to leave this place. We have built a secure compound in the mountains about 3 days drive from here. Daryl and Merle's pawpaw had a hunting cabin. That's where I went after I was banished. Merle made his way there after Atlanta, and Daryl showed up a few weeks ago after some traveling mishaps. We have supplies, food, a garden, a few goats, some chickens, and plenty of room for all of you." Carol rushed out before her emotions could get the better of her and her tears took over again.

Hershel looked at the remaining group members. They were tired, ragged, and running on empty. He knew this would be good for them but they made their decision together. Daryl noticed Hershel overlooking the group. "We was thinking of heading up to get some rest; our cell still open?" at Hershel's nod, the road weary couple went up to take a nap and let the group talk about what they wanted to do.

Maggie was the first to speak up. "Daddy, I don't want to stay here anymore. We are surrounded by death and the dead. This place is killing us and I don't want my child to be born surrounded by it." Hershel looked at his eldest daughter and felt a surge of joy at her announcement of her carrying his first grandchild. He smiled and hugged her tight to his chest. Glen agreed with Maggie wholeheartedly, he didn't want his child to grow up locked behind bars and caged in by weak fences that could be breached at any time.

Hershel knew that Beth would do whatever he decided he was doing but he still looked at her to see if she wanted to voice her opinion, all she did was smile and nod her head a bit. Carl was the last one Hershel acknowledged, he was the man of his family and guardian to Judith, all at the tender age of 14, unfortunately this new world made the young ones grow up quick. Carl met Hershel's eye, "I would like Judith and I to join Daryl and Carol. I want something better for her than this. It sounds like she may have a chance up there, like we all may have a chance to live instead of just barely surviving." Hershel looked at what was left of his family, they may not all be of his blood but there were all his family. He smiled and nodded his head. "After they're done with their nap, we will let them know we going with them. Spend this time gathering your things I don't know how long they're here for I want us ready to go when they're ready to leave."

The group dispersed to pack and gather their belongings. Carol and Daryl rested for a couple of hours before Carol decided she needed to get up and make food because the baby was hungry. Daryl went out to the truck to get their supplies while Carol set herself up in the familiar outdoor kitchen where she used to spend most of her time. It wasn't long before the entire group was sitting down to one of Carol's hearty venison stews. After all bellies were full Maggie took Carol into her arms and began to cry. Carol wrapped her arms around the weeping woman and asked her what was wrong. "I missed you so much, I didn't know what to do without you, and now that I found out I'm gonna have a baby I was so scared with the way we are living that it wouldn't survive. But now that you're with me I know that everything's going to be okay."

Carol clutched Maggie tighter and reassured her that she was right they were all together again they were all going to take care of each other and that everything would work itself out. Daryl came up to the side of the two hugging women and wrapped his arms around both of them. Maggie tensed up at Daryl's unusual physical response of touching someone other than Carol or baby Judith. "We're here to take you all away from here so you have a chance to live in something other than fear. You are all our family we all need each other to survive this new world." The group as a whole starred at Daryl like he'd grown an extra head or something. He wasn't a touchy feely type of person and he sure as hell never talked that much at once unless he was yelling at someone. He just shrugged his shoulders "losing my family for a bit put a lot of things into perspective, being with Carol has taught me a lot about what family really is and I'm damn proud to call ya'll my family. " There was not a dry eye in the house after Daryl finished his little speech.

Hershel approached Daryl "I assume you've realized that were coming with you when you leave. I just want you to know, none of us ever agreed with Rick's decision about Carol. We all missed you both, I'm just glad our family is back together again. When do you want to leave? We're ready when you are."

Daryl unwrapped himself from the two pregnant women and regarded Hershel's words. "We will leave in a couple days give Carol some time to rest before we travel back. If ya wouldn't mind, I'd like if ya could take a look at her, just in case. I know she's been eating well, staying hydrated, not over doing it but I still worry."

Hershel nodded his head "that I can do son; Carol, would you and Daryl come with me, we are going to check over you and the baby so I can get a feel of where you're at and how long I have to prepare to bring baby Dixon in the world." Hershel wrapped his arm around Carol's shoulder and ushered her into the cell he had turned into a clinic of sorts with Daryl following close behind. Herschel laid her down on the prison cot he moved her shirt and the top of her pants to expose her expanding tummy. With his stethoscope he was able to pick up the babies heartbeat then offered the parents a chance to hear what he heard, the smiles it produced brought such joy to him that Hershel couldn't help but chuckle a little.

The doc poked and prodded, pushed and felt around, asked Carol a whole bunch of questions not only about this pregnancy but others as well; he knew now that unless it was violence related she'd had no complications carrying Sofia to term but do to extensive beatings she had lost two children both in the second trimester. Her delivery was Sofia had been text book other than the fact that her husband spent his night in the bar and then was angry because she had given birth to a girl. Herschel was pretty sure Carol was about 32 weeks along or right about eight months they had anywhere between five and eight weeks to go; but as far as he could tell everything looked good.

You could tell over the next couple of days how much the group's tension disappeared with the arrival of Daryl and Carol and knowing that they would be leaving the bar filled concrete tomb as they currently called home. The sun shone brightly and the birds chirp merrily as the person group drove out of the gates for the last time following Daryl and Carol toward their new home in the beginning of a new future.

**Epilogue**

In the two years that had passed since the prison group had moved to Dixon land. Daryl and Carol welcomed an oversized healthy blue-eyed brown haired baby boy that sported his daddy's smile. Maggie and Glenn welcomed twin girls, they were the spitting image of their daddy. Unfortunately for Hershel, Beth and Merle hit it off from day one and six months later Hershel married them in a small ceremony surrounded by their family; Beth was due with their first child any day now.

Besides delivering babies Herschel spent a lot of his time teaching Carol about medicine, tending to the garden, tending to the livestock which now included a handful of horses and cows and a large cluster of rabbits. Besides the now 12 members of his family they have another 30 people living within the compound walls which a year ago had to be extended to support their expanding community.

Judith could be found running around the compound care free laughing and giggling and playing with the other children. Her big brother was able to relax a little bit and be a bit of a normal teenager but still had the responsibilities of a man when called for; he was currently dating a girl about his age to have showed up alone almost a year ago. The compound was pretty sure there would be a wedding in the not so distant future.

Hershel sat in a chair on his front porch surveying the comings and goings of those around him he marveled at all of the changes the world had gone through in the last five years. He contemplated all that had changed since the losing of his farm and how different life was between the prison and the compound that the Dixon Brothers along with Carol had built to protect their family. Herschel knew that when the time came for him to leave his earth family that they would be well and truly cared for and safe from the chaos brought on by the dead.


End file.
